Sub-Zero
1= |-| 2= Sub-Zero is a character from NetherRealm Studios' video game series, Mortal Kombat. He fought Glacius in the 77th episode of Death Battle. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Agent Venom vs Sub-Zero * Batman Vs. Sub-Zero * Captain Cold Vs Sub Zero * Cinder vs Sub-Zero * Cirno vs Sub-Zero (Completed) * Delsin Rowe vs Sub-Zero (Completed) * Esdeath VS Sub-Zero (Completed) * Sub-Zero vs. Glacius (Fanon version, completed) * Sub-Zero vs. Gray Fullbuster * Sub-Zero VS Human Torch '(Completed) * Sub-Zero VS. Iceman (Marvel) * Sub-Zero VS Ice Man (Mega Man) * Jago vs Sub-Zero * Sub-Zero vs. Jin Kisaragi (Abandoned) * Katara vs Sub-Zero * Sub Zero VS Kazuya Mishima * 'Ken Masters vs. Sub-Zero (Completed) * Sub-Zero vs Killer Frost (Completed) * Sub-Zero vs. Kolin '(Completed) * 'Sub-Zero VS Kula Diamond (Completed) * Luigi vs Sub-Zero (Completed) * Sub-Zero vs Mei ' (Completed) * Sub-Zero vs Mizore Shirayuki * 'Sub-Zero VS Mr. Freeze (Completed) * Sub-Zero vs Obi-Wan Kenobi * Queen Elsa vs Sub-Zero (Completed) * Regice vs Sub-Zero (Completed) * Rundas vs. Sub-Zero (Completed) * Ryu VS Sub-Zero (Completed) * Sub-Zero vs Sasha Ivanoff (Completed) * Scorpion VS Sub-Zero * Sub Zero vs Stitch (Completed) * Suzune Amano VS Sub-Zero * Sub-Zero VS The Lich King * Sub-Zero vs Tsurara Oikawa (Completed) * Weiss Schnee VS Sub Zero (Completed) * Zane vs Sub-Zero (Completed) * Zuko vs. Sub-Zero '''(Completed) As Cyber Sub-Zero * Fulgore VS Cyber Sub-Zero (Abandoned) Battles Royale * Mortal Kombat Ninjas Battle Royale (By BakaLord and Nickstar777) With Scorpion * Scorpion and Sub Zero vs Ryu and Ken '''Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 11 * Losses: 7 * Draws: 2 Possible Opponents *Shouto Todoroki (My Hero Academia) *Speed of Sound Sonic (One Punch Man) *Ice King (Adventure Time) History Kuai Liang is the young brother of the previous Sub-Zero Bi-Han, codenamed Tundra, taking up his brother's name and uniform after he was killed by Scorpion during the events of Mortal Kombat. While an assassin in the Lin Kuei, his moral consience about the clan's doings, including automation, drove him to defect from the clan. Both during his exile and after returning to the clan, Sub-Zero has always come to the aid of Raiden and the heroes of Earthrealm whenever needed. After defeating Sektor, Sub-Zero became the Lin Kuei's new grandmaster and strives to reform the clan as a force for good. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Name: Kuai Liang *Height: 6'2" | 188 cm *Weight: 210 lbs | 95 kg *Took up late brother's mantle *Lin Kuei Grandmaster *Descended from Outworld Cryomancers *Chinese ninja warrior Move Set *Ice Blast *Slide *Ice Klone *Cold Shoulder *Tombstone Teleport *Kori Blade *Ice Hammer *Ice Daggers Feats *Dodged oncoming missile *Survived double impalement *Broke titanium with one chop *Withstood reconstruction by Quan-Chi *Survived Scorpion's Hellfire *Defeated Sektor, Reptile, Scorpion & Batman *Battled warriors from Earthrealm, Outworld, Netherrealm & beyond Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Real name: Kuai Liang *Height: 188 cm | 6'2" *Weight: 95 kg | 210 lbs *Occupation: Lin Kuei Grandmaster *Original Codename: Tundra *Younger brother of Bi-Han *Descendant of Cryomancers *Has a scar over his right eye in both timelines: **Cause in the original timeline unknown **Given by Kano with one of the Kamidogu Daggers in the new timeline Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Physical Prowess: '''Sub-Zero is physically superior and stronger than any normal person. *'Martial Arts Mastery: As the wise Lin Kuei Grandmaster, Sub-Zero has mastered many martial art styles, including Shotokan and Dragon Kung Fu. He has been seen using others such as Muay Thai and MMA fighting styles. *'Chi Control: '''Sub-Zero can perform a Neijin, the control of the practitioner's ''chi ''or "life energy" in martial arts to gain advantages in combat. Such advantages include increasing the power of his strikes twofold. {1} *'Stealth Mastery: 'As a Lin Kuei assassin, Sub-Zero has mastered the art of stealth. *'Soul Resistance: 'The Cyber Initiative strips away the souls of those who participate in the cyberization process, but Sub-Zero did not lose his soul during the process. He was able to stand unaffected in the presence of a massive soulnado without getting his soul drained from him. Even Quan Chi remarked that he had a resilient soul. *'Cryomancer Characteristics: 'As a human-cryomancer hybrid, he has inherited the Cryomancers' ability to manipulate ice and cold. **'Ice Manipulation: 'Sub-Zero's ability to freeze comes from freezing the surrounding air/water vapor or absorbing the air around him to release it as ice. Thanks to this ability, Sub-Zero has complete control over ice ranging from simple flash freezing to creating ice constructs. **'Ice/Cold Immunity: 'Sub-Zero is used to the cold temperatures of his land and is immune to his ability to freeze. Frost attempted to freeze her grandmaster's hands but simply failed to do so. **'Weapon Creation: 'Sub-Zero can instantly create different kinds of weapons out of ice including swords, daggers, shards, hammers, bucklers and axes. **'Elemental Intangibility: 'With a thought, Sub-Zero instantly turns his body into ice and becomes impervious to physical attacks. He uses this in conjunction with his teleportation ability. **'Teleportation: 'His ability to become ice allows him to teleport by turning into ice, shattering himself and reforming in another location. His highest recorded range is somewhere around a hundred meters, he teleported from the ground to reach a subsonic helicopter in the first chapter of MKX. **'Air Manipulation: 'He can also generate air or use the air around him to make a barrier that surrounds him and freezes anyone that comes into contact with it. **'Absolute Zero: 'If necessary, Sub-Zero can increase the temperature of his ice up to -500°F to reach absolute zero temperatures, freezing people at an atomic level. {1} **'Forcefield Creation: 'First seen in the MKX comics, Sub-Zero can create an omnidirectional bubble shield that protects him and emits a freezing aura. **'Weather Control: 'In MK11, Sub-Zero has shown the ability to disperse snow storms with a gesture. Strength and Durability Feats *Froze a large building and shattered it in one punch. *Defeated and heavily wounded Scorpion {1}, a kombatant who could take down gods such as Raiden, a god who can create massive and destructive thunderstorms and Fujin, who stated that he can tear down mountains. {1} *Can easily rip a spine from the human body, which requires 1 million Newtons/102 tons of lifting force to accomplish. *Can shatter diamond blocks and titanium figures with a single chop like all kombatants. *As the Lin Kuei Grandmaster, he fought on par with Taven, who bested Raiden, a god capable of destroying an entire temple with a self destructive blast. *His ice is strong enough to withstand Scorpion's hellfire {1} which is capable of vaporizing mountain busters {1} (like Bi-Han defeated Fujin in MK:Mythologies which is still canon to the Current Timeline and Raiden) *Froze and defeated Goro and Kintaro in a 2v1 battle, both of them are Shokans who are capable of withstanding a nuclear blast from Kano and a massive earthquake from Tremor. *Survived a blast of hellfire from Scorpion. {1} {2} *Withstood Sektor's rocket punch to the face. *Survived an explosion that destroyed an entire Cyber Lin Kuei base by using his ice to surround himself {1} *Tore a Lin Kuei cyborg in half {1} *Survived double impalement to the bowels from Scorpion (ouch) {1} {2} *Chopped 9 layers of stone {1} *Survived a deadly spell from Quan Chi that exploded Sub-Zero, leaving only his vital organs intact {1} {2} Speed Feats *Dodged two lasers from Kano's eye and heart cybernetic implants. Keep in mind that lasers move at Mach 879655.5 speed {1} {2} *Dodged a Lin Kuei cyborg's oncoming missile, Missiles usually move at around Mach 0.87 speed {1} *Dodged multiple explosions from Sektor's missiles {1} {2}. Explosions usually disperse at a speed of Mach 23 *Kept up with Scorpion (even without Blood Magik) {1}, a combatant who can avoid getting shocked by Raiden's lightning {2} Intelligence and Experience *Has knowledge on hacking into encrypted systems, this proved useful in accessing Sektor's database in MK9 and his memories in MKX *Bilingual, knows fluent Chinese and English. *Wise and skilled enough to train and teach an entire group of volunteers to become trained assassins. *Mastered his control and power over the ice element from childhood, even kept training as a grandmaster. *Bested Ermac two times, a being with knowledge of thousands of Edenian warriors who have lived and fought against Shao Kahn's invasion that lasted for thousands of years. *Bested Goro, the champion of Mortal Kombat for over 500 years who has defeated many martial artists from the Shaolin and White Lotus. Weapons *'Ice Weapons **Can create daggers, icicle-like swords, and hammers *'Kori Blade' **Created by freezing water vapor **Strong enough to withstand attacks **Possibly due to Dragon Medallion Special Moves *'Ice Blast' **Blast of ice that freezes opponent **Enhanced version is a beam of ice *'Slide' **Slides across the ground and knocks over opponent **Can be followed up with twin palms, uppercut, or projectile *'Frost Bomb' **Creates ice ball, then smashes it between his fists, damaging close opponents *'Ground Ice' **Freezes the ground, causing opponents to slip or get stuck **Radius can catch multiple enemies **Can knock enemies into the air *'Ice Clone' **Frozen statue of himself that freezes opponents on contact **Can also be thrown *'Ice Decoy (MKX: Mobile)' **Sub-Zero replaces himself with a Decoy, evading a fatal blow. {1} *'Ice Shaker' **Wave of cold air that freezes those around him **Can freeze multiple attackers *'Ice Shower' **Ice projectile that falls onto enemies *'Ice Pillar' **Ice that travels underground, then freezes and suspends opponents in the air *'Cold Shoulder' **Shoulder charge *'Tombstone Teleport' **Turns into ice and teleports behind opponent *'Icy Counter' **Freezes himself, then counter-attacks against physical attacks **Does not counter low attacks or special moves *'Ice Nugget' **Creates nugget of ice in the air that falls onto the opponent **Unblockable *'Frost Hammer' **Forges ice hammer, then slams it into foe **Can be performed in mid-air **Can bounce the opponent *'Barrier of Frost' **Creates barrier or shield in front of him that freezes foes that touch it *'Ice Forcefield' **A spherical forcefield that quickly freezes anyone who touches it *'Frozen Aura' **Creates armor-like layer of ice, reducing damage as well as returning it. *'Ice Port' **Disappears in burst of ice, appearing behind or further back from opponent *'Klone Charge' **Sends ice clone sliding towards opponent *'Air Klone Kick' **Sends ice clone downward diagonally towards opponent while in midair *'Ice Cubed' **While encased in his Frozen Aura, Sub-Zero performs an enhanced Ice Slide with the ice blast obliterating the opponent but saving their frozen head in an ice cube. *'Splitting Image' **Sub-Zero creates an ice clone of himself and shatters it with an Ice Burst, sending ice shards in the opponent's direction, impaling them through the head and body. Their corpse then freezes into ice. Fatalities *'Snowball Grenade' **Throws ice blast that makes opponent explode *'Ice Shatter/Overhead Ice Smash/Freeze Slam/Ice Kick' **Freezes opponent, then shatters them *'Frosty!' **Breathes icy breath that freezes opponent, then they fall and shatter *'Spine Rip' **Rips off the opponent's head and their spine **Taken from his older brother *'Skeleton Rip' **Rips out the opponent's entire skeleton **Learned from Kano? *'Freeze and Throw' **Freezes opponent, rips off head, then throws it and shatters the body *'Below Freezing' **Freezes their legs, shatters them, then stomps on their head *'Have an Ice Day' **Freezes opponent's lower body, then rips off upper body *'Spinal Smash' **Rips out spine and skull through chest, then freezes opponent and shatters them with spine * Chest Cold ** Freezes middle of opponent's abdomen, shatters the frozen part, exposing the spine, then grips spine, snaps it in two, then holds up the body by the spine and rips body in half. * Bed of Ice ** Freezes surface behind opponent, summoning many ice shards, kicks opponent down to the shards, stomps down on the body, then raises more shards of ice that pierce the opponent's eye and body X-Rays: * Deep Freeze (MK9) **Cold Shoulder, then stabs through opponent with bare hand, freezes liver, and headbutts * Deep Freeze (MKX) ** Freezes himself (and opponent if they are right next to him), then catches opponent off-guard with a quick punch, then pulls out their entrails, freezes them into a sharp icicle and thrusts it into the opponent's eye. ''Ice Ramps *Allows for faster travel *Can still attack while riding on and creating ramps *From Defenders of the Realm 'Dragon Medallion' *An artifact that gives increase his powers *Requires strength and discipline to control its power **His student Frost was frozen attempting to utilize it *Possibly accelerates physical age 'Ancestral Armour' *Once worn by Cryomancers *Increases durability *Ancestors can speak to Sub-Zero, guiding him in his next moves Other Feats *Alternative Timeline (Current) **VS Scorpion win-loss record: 2-1 **Defeated Hotaru with Kenshi **Aided in defending Earthrealm multiple times **Defeated Cyrax, Ermac, Reptile, Sektor, and Noob Saibot **Defeated Goro and Kintaro in a 2-on-1 fight as Cyber Sub-Zero **Surpassed his own brother **Survived and deflected (with ice) Sektor's "3000 degrees" flame {1} **Easily killed Sektor {1} **Reformed the Lin Kuei as a force for good **Held his own against Cassie Cage, Takeda, Jacqui Briggs, and Kung Jin back to back in a training exercise **Froze Frost in place after a battle with Scorpion (Hanzo Hasashi) **Turned two metal doors made of iron and tantalum into ice and shattered it {1} {2} Non-Canon Feats * ''Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe ** Froze Superman (Due to ice "magic" and powers shifting and rebalancing) ** Defeated Raiden (likely just a test), Deathstroke, and Batman ** Fought Scorpion in the Netherrealm * Injustice 2 (DLC) ** Joined Batman and the Justice League to fight against Superman and his followers (Ladder ending) Faults *Overwhelmed by the following: **Smoke and Noob Saibot together **An ambush from several Cyber Lin Kuei *Killed in the Battle of Armageddon by Baraka *Defeated by Kabal as Cyber Sub-Zero while under Lin Kuei's control *Killed by Sindel as Cyber Sub-Zero *Defeated by Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade as a revenant *Once possessed by the Kamidogu dagger *In Defenders of the Realm, shown to grow weaker in hotter environments (cartoon canon, but does not apply to the main canon of Mortal Kombat and thus should not be used) Alternative Versions Cyber Sub-Zero When Raiden altered the MK timeline, Smoke was saved from cyber-transformation, but Sub-Zero met this fate instead, turning him into a Lin Kuei cyborg. This would eventually be undone upon his death and revival. Gallery Subzero2.png|Sub-Zero holding a Kori Blade In MKDA Subzero_Render.png|Sub-Zero Render In MKVSDC stickers_282c1f09c2bd4073811277b8dbd51962.gif|Sub-Zero in his Ancestral Armor In MKD Sub-Zero.png|Sub-Zero in MKSM 1489204660969.gif|Sub-Zero Sprite MKM_Sub-Zero_(MQ).png|Sub-Zero Artwork In MKMSZ mortal_kombat_2_sub_zero_gif_freeze_by_jjbamortalk_by_goldenconspiracy23-da8n4ef.gif|Sub-Zero's Ice Blast mkxl_sub_zero_blue_steel_hq_cutout_by_molim-dbqar8y.png|Sub-Zero as he appears in Mortal Kombat X with his Blue Steel costume Giphy3.gif|Head-Rip 5A8952B7-B5BD-48AE-A4F0-1D57E4772A5E.png|Cyber Sub-Zero Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Chinese Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Elementals Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Hammer Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Injustice characters Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Ninja Category:Playable Character Category:Returning Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Warrior Category:Cyborg